


[ s l o w ]

by yourmansae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Non-Binary Minghao, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Feels, Trans Minghao, Undefined Alternate Universe, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmansae/pseuds/yourmansae
Summary: there's no need to rush.





	[ s l o w ]

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm a trans author, and that means you now have no room to try and tell me this is not an appropriate trans narrative.
> 
> this was an impulsive write among my work on my main project, [the kinda blues.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095554)
> 
> please enjoy.

The kisses are long and slow, because they just can't get enough. In this, Mingyu feels every part Minghao’s equal, because he makes them breathless; on all other levels, Minghao is beautiful, superior, but they're as mute as Mingyu is when their lips and tongues work together like this, and his hand in their hair holds them to him as they separate to breathe for a few heartbeats. In that instant, neither of them can even imagine verbalizing, and all Mingyu can do to convey his emotion is cup Minghao's cheek and bring them in for another tender, drawn out kiss.

It's alluring and sensual all it is, but the kisses and touches make Mingyu think of softer, more infinitely beautiful things, like nebulae millions of light years away and the soft apricot smell of Minghao's skin before bed every night. This is where he wants to be, here with them, because no one else makes him feel like this.

Minghao's being, Minghao's love, Minghao, Minghao,  _ Minghao _ .

This is home now, and the longer they're together, the more Mingyu starts to believe that this love is the truest incarnation of the home that he has longed for all his life.

“Mingyu,” The mulleted artist breathes softly when they break apart to breathe again (and the taller man revels in it, because his name sounds like actual diamonds when it comes out of Minghao's mouth), letting their hands slip into his dark hair for a moment before slipping back down his neck to push at his shoulders and get him to lay back in the pillows on their bed. Their hands shift Mingyu's knees apart, and then they settle between his long legs to kiss him again. A moan escapes Minghao's throat as they move roughly together, the fabric between them only dulling the sensation.

It’s frustrating, but Mingyu and Minghao both know that too much too soon would spoil the moment. So, gently, Mingyu pushes at their collarbone with his fingers to get their attention, and they stop, looking down at their partner with their hips still pressed together.

“I want to taste you,” the taller breathes, reaching up between them to brush Minghao's hair from their beautiful eyes. “I want you so badly, Hao.”

Minghao gazes down at him, lovely and longing, and slides a hand up under Mingyu's shirt. “You have me, Gyu... You have me... But you can wait, right? We don't have to rush.” Leaning close as if they're going to take his mouth with theirs again, they rest their forehead on his and let their eyes flutter shut. Slim hands find the button on his jeans, deftly working them open before Minghao abandons the process to run their fingers up the sides of Mingyu's ribcage, tugging up his black shirt a little at a time, to rub their thumbs lightly around his nipples.

Inhaling deeply at the sensation, the black-haired man bites his lip as Minghao kisses his cheek, and watches, hands slipping off his partner to clutch at the sheets  they bring their mouth to his left nipple, licking over the steel of Mingyu's piercing. The little bar was an indulgence, something he'd gotten in a fit of drunkenness with friends, but the next morning, he'd opted to keep it and care for it, rather than take it out and just let it close up. Minghao had found it beautiful when they'd first discovered he had it, and now even the concept of removing it is off the table for him.

Biting just lightly at Mingyu's nipple, enough to draw a soft little moan out of him, Minghao gives it plenty of love with their lips and tongue before moving to give the right nipple with his attention. This one is unpierced, just dusky and soft, but the brunet doesn't hesitate to suck and kiss at it with as much fervor as they did on the other side. It gets a gasp and a buck of his hips from Mingyu, the movement jerky and sudden, and Minghao's hands find his hips and press them down as they kiss their way down his chest. Their tongue dips briefly into his navel, but they don't linger there.

Fingers curling under his waistband, Minghao looks up at him, and Mingyu, understanding well, lifts his hips so that his partner can pull his pants down. The brunet takes their dark-haired boyfriend's pants completely off in a fluid motion, and then they sit before him, hands on his thighs as they gaze down at Mingyu's erection. A blush creeps up Mingyu's neck, brought on by the by intensity of Minghao's gaze.They're both still for a moment, two pairs of eyes gazing down, but then they meet, and the lovers have a conversation only by looking at each other. Slowly, Minghao reaches out, still looking at their boyfriend, and they trace the backs of their fingers over the underside of Mingyu's shaft.

Their skin is cool against the flushed heat of his arousal. He can barely breathe as Minghao’s fingers close around his length, and while he’d love to see how their slender fingers look on him, he can’t take his attention from the brunet’s beautiful face.

“I don’t know how well,” Minghao murmurs as they begin stroking him, nice and slow, “I’m going to be able to take this.”

Mingyu’s about to question that, but then Minghao thumbs over the head of his cock and the dark-haired man can’t keep his train of thought for the life of him.

Minghao strokes Mingyu slowly, gazing at him with the faintest hint of a smile playing on their lips. Mingyu can’t keep still, but now, his partner doesn’t stop him, letting him thrust up into the circle of their fingers. He can’t take their eyes off them, and so he sees as Minghao’s lips part, sees them look down at where their hands are working, and watches as a drip of saliva runs off the tip of their tongue. Mingyu watches it fall, slow at first and then faster, and then Minghao’s hand picks up the pace suddenly, drawing an urgent cry out of him as he pulls more forcefully on the sheets, chest heaving in an effort get air into his burning lungs.

“Is it good, Mingyu?” Minghao murmurs, hand pumping urgently, eyes looking up to search his face, but the black-haired man can’t talk. He can’t form words, but he lets his partner know with every moan and gasp that it  _ is _ good, so good, and he lets them know very quickly of his displeasure with a frustrated whine when they stop.

“Hao,” Mingyu begins, blinking to try and focus so that he can level his lover with a cold glare, but when his vision recovers enough to see well, he gets an eyeful of Minghao stripping off their top. He watches their skin, taut over slim, hard muscle, come into view, and he can’t resist the dumb smile that spreads over his face.

Minghao is beautiful, dangerously so, and Mingyu’s eyes don’t stray from his beloved as his hand takes up where they left off, stroking quickly as the brunet takes their belt off. Kneeling between his legs, Minghao looks up at Mingyu through their lashes as they tug down the zipper on their jeans. Immediately, the pants sag on the dancer’s hips, revealing the bright red waistband of their underwear, and Mingyu is honestly about to have his orgasm on that alone. His head falls back against the pillow, but then there’s a grip like a vice on his wrist that stops his movement.

“Please, Gyu,” Minghao’s whisper comes, loud in the sudden stillness. “Not yet.” They’re whispering, certainly, but Mingyu senses an order. Letting go of himself despite the ache in his lower body that begs him to finish, he turns his full attention to Minghao to try and forget the fact that he’s painfully hard.

Minghao pushes down their pants, then takes their underwear down slowly. Shifting their knees apart for ease, they tug at their red briefs a little at a time, teasing Mingyu with what they know he wants to see, drawing the moment out more and more. The dark-haired man is tired, though, of teasing, and he wants Minghao naked, so he sits up, tossing aside his shirt and then putting his hands over his partner’s and pulling their underwear down in one fluid motion. At that point, he shifts the other into his arms, serving as support while Minghao takes the rest of their clothes and tosses them onto the floor.

Now that all their clothes are out of the way, all that’s left is the fact that they’re close together, skin hot and hands all over. Mingyu’s hands rove over the brunet’s back, down toward their hips and lean ass, and he guides their thighs apart with a gentle hand as Minghao’s lips find his again. As they kiss, the black-haired man’s fingers trace up his partner’s inner thighs, slowly, to give them plenty of time to stop him if this isn’t what they want, but Minghao doesn’t do anything to deter Mingyu at all. In fact, it’s the opposite; they bear down with their hips against his hand, pressing his fingers flush between his legs as they break away from Mingyu’s mouth again for a few breaths.

There aren’t even two inches between their lips as the two of them pant, and as he finds Minghao’s clit and takes care to rub it the way he knows his lover likes, Mingyu murmurs, “You’re so wet already, Hao. Come on… You can’t make me wait forever. It’s been so long since we’ve been alone like this.”

“I can,” Minghao mumbles against Mingyu’s mouth, their eyes barely open as they roll their hips into his hand. “You waited this long. You can wait longer for me… You know that you would.”

Mingyu laughs breathlessly, giving them a quick, chaste kiss, and he rolls their clit gently between his thumb and index finger. “But you won’t, will you? You miss this.”

Minghao moans openly, tightly gripping Mingyu’s shoulders, and they whisper, relenting, “I do miss it. I miss your mouth on me.” So then both of them shift, Mingyu laying down flat on the bed as Minghao comes up to kneel over him, one hand gripping the headboard and the other finding his hair as they settle down onto his face.

Mingyu’s hands find their grip on Minghao’s thighs, and, letting his eyes close, he sets to work, sucking at his partner’s labia. He’s a slow starter, given that he’s the kind to savor the act and work methodically. It’s a perfect matchup with Minghao, who needs a lot of love to make it to orgasm.

Eyes gazing up at the brunet, Mingyu lets his tongue delve just a bit into Minghao’s opening, and prizes the shiver that runs through his lover as he licks his way up to flick at their clit. For now, though, that’s as much attention as he’s going to give it; too much on the clit too soon and he’ll overwhelm the other. He focuses his attention on licking and sucking, on pressing his tongue inside his partner, and when Minghao’s grip tightens in his hair and their hips start to rut against his face, he knows it’s time to switch tactics. He knows they’re getting close, and so he returns his attention to the brunet’s clit. He can feel the sensitive little bud all hard against his tongue as he starts to suck on it, lightly at first and then more and more firmly as Minghao’s breathless cries start stumbling out of Korean and into Chinese.

He can’t tease Minghao like they tease him - if he stops now, they’ll be back to zero, so he keeps steady, sucking hard as the brunet sobs in Korean, “Gyu, Gyu, please, don’t stop,  _ fuck! _ ”

Minghao’s orgasm is something like a masterpiece to Mingyu. It’s not a symphony, it’s not a work of art, none of that, but so much work goes into that single moment that when it comes, it’s a treasure. His beautiful lover, brilliant and composed, comes apart in that single moment, shaking as they try to breathe. Grinding hard on Mingyu’s mouth, the dancer cries out before their grip on Mingyu’s black hair slackens suddenly. Another cry, this one longer and lower, escapes them, and as they bring their leg up a bit so Mingyu can slide out from where he’s laying at sit up, they glance at him and smile a little bit.

Wiping at the cum running down his cheek with his fingers, Mingyu takes a moment to taste it, and then he says, as Minghao collapses against him, “I think I did a good job today.” Minghao shoots him a look, still smiling as they pat his chest and respond, “It was fantastic. Five minutes and I’m game for round two.”

Both of them glance down at Mingyu’s erection, which has softened just a bit, and Minghao takes it in their hand to stroke it a little bit as the rapper breathes, “I definitely need those five minutes.”

“Maybe if you stopped being a pussy-eating philosopher, Mingyu, you’d keep one up.” Minghao murmurs, and Mingyu frowns, putting a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“If you’re so dissatisfied, I can leave.”

His joke doesn’t go over well. Minghao grips him tightly, just behind the head of his cock, and Mingyu inhales through his teeth at the sensation of having such a sensitive part of himself squeezed. They lock eyes, and Minghao says in a tone so heavy with desire that Mingyu’s heart leaps into his throat, “You can’t leave me like this, Kim Mingyu.”

Their lips meet again, caught in another kiss, this one without a hint of softness or delicacy. This kiss sings of dominance, of an unyielding will, on Minghao’s part, and when they separate, the dancer smiles against Mingyu’s mouth.

Mingyu’s not leaving, and they both know that he never actually planned to go anywhere. As dominant as Minghao is, though, they’re both suckers for soft, so they pull him close and put their leg over his hip. Tucking their face against Mingyu’s neck and mumbling an “I love you,” Minghao reaches down between them to spread their labia a little bit. Responding in kind, Mingyu lines himself up with his partner’s entrance and embraces them as he eases inside.

Both of them take heavy breaths. Mingyu is on the thick side, and it’s always slow getting into the brunet, but there’s no rush. No one is waiting on them. They take a few minutes, slowly getting adjusted to each other, and when Minghao nods, just a little, Mingyu gives a careful thrust. The dancer cries out against the skin of Mingyu’s neck, rolling their hips to meet him when he goes for another thrust, this one deeper. His hand holds the thigh draped over his hip, steadying them so that he can find their rhythm. When they’ve got their pace, they settle in.

Neither of them is quiet, which is a risk, but they fall back to their usual tactic and let their mouths drift back together. They don’t stray far from there, only parting to breathe and moan - in moments like this, neither of them can talk. This is another moment of them being equal, equal as partners caught up in love and in pleasure together as a way to show it.

Soon, Mingyu can’t keep his orgasm back anymore, and, grip tightening on his partner, he grits out, still thrusting as steady as he can, “Hao, I’m… Ah, fuck, Hao!”

Cupping his face, Minghao moans, “Go ahead, Gyu, oh, God.” With that assurance from his lover, Mingyu crushes their lips together (one last time, once more, because he can’t get enough), and focuses on reaching his peak. It only takes him a few moments more, just a few thrusts, and then he finishes.

This is the only part of making love with Minghao that Mingyu hates.

He feels tears prickling in his eyes, a sob of overwhelming pleasure rising in his chest, and he turns his face from his partner’s so that the dancer won’t see him cry. It’s been a number of times that they’ve done this, but it still embarrasses Mingyu every single time. As the dark-haired man tries to pull himself himself together, he feels Minghao’s hand slip between them. They’re finishing themselves.

When they finish (in seconds, really; they must have been so close), they ease Mingyu’s softening cock from their body and half-sit to pull their crying lover close, his head on their chest, and comfort him. Both of them are a mess, and they really should clean up, but even if it’s just a result of being overwhelmed and they’re aware it’s not sorrow or regret, Minghao takes the time to comfort their beloved boyfriend. They know how it makes him feel, to be in such a state after something so good for both of them (because why would anyone cry after a passionate moment with someone they love? Mingyu hates that he does), and every time, they care for him, assuring him it’s okay, assuring him that they love him and that they understand.

They need a shower, certainly, and they need to change the sheets, but in the face of all that, it’s times like this that Mingyu knows that, above all, they need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always loved.
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter (for making friends)](https://twitter.com/hi_chwes)  
> [curiouscat (for anonymous questions)](https://curiouscat.me/yourmansae)


End file.
